On Deck
by Lifeless Heartless
Summary: The crew was rowdy on the best of days, and this certainly was a good day. Especially with the first mate and second division commander showing off their relationship so publicly. But what can you do? Pirates do what pirated want. MarcoAce, smut, such lovely smut


**I didn't expect to finish this in one day, but I will probably post one more oneshot before I post the continuation to **_**Once in a Blind Eye.**_** I got this as a sort of prompt on Tumblr, and wrote it for my dear **_Setsuyume _**cause I am frustrating her by keeping certain plans for OiaBE to myself~ MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Enjoy the smut XD**

**On Deck**

The Whitebeard pirate crew was lively, always. They were always doing something rowdy and almost dangerous on the large deck of their flagship, the Moby Dick.

Today was no different from any of those other days. Except instead of the whole crew doing something stupid and noisy, it was only two people in particular. The first division commander and the second division commander, Marco the Phoenix and Fire Fist Ace.

A little background information is needed before one views the scene the pair are currently making. One, Marco and Ace are dating, have been since Ace accepted Whitebeard as his father and took his mark. Two, the whole crew knows of their relationship and is accepting of them as their siblings. Three, Ace and Marco aren't ones for public displays of affection. The most they will do in the view of everyone else is a light peck on the lips every now and then.

This brings us back to the deck of the Moby Dick, where Marco and Ace are in the very middle of the deck, their brothers and sisters watching with amusement as they continued on as if no one was watching.

Ace was lying on his back, straight as a board, facing the clear blue sky. Except Ace doesn't see the sky, as directly above him is Marco. The man's hands were placed right above Ace's shoulder on the deck on either side of Ace's head, his feet were on either side of Ace's legs, and his body completely stretched out, his full weight balanced on his hands and his toes.

It was already a strange scene. But when you add in Marco doing push-ups over his boyfriend and kissing Ace on any downward movement, you have the exact show the crew was watching. The boys were also shirtless showing off both of their chiseled bodies, so there was plenty of cat-calling going on.

The two were in their own world, however, completely enraptured by the other and focusing only on their next kiss. The only sign that they realized they were the center of attention, and the main show, was Ace's red face, showing his slight embarrassment and highlighting his boyish freckles.

"Yeah! Come on Marco! Go faster!" Izou yelled from the crowd, his slight bouncing causing his blue kimono of the day to swish around his feet enticingly, well enticing to a certain redish haired cook. The man's excitement was spread and the whole crew was cheering along with the sixteenth division commander.

Everyone was enjoying the show, cheering with every contact of lips and high-fiving whenever the two were connected for longer than a brief second. It was truly enjoyable to the lot of them to watch their commanders parade their happiness for them all to see. And with this no one would doubt that the two were together out of love and not sexual gratification, not that anyone thought so in the first place but just in case.

Everyone was caught up watching the scene that no one noticed the oncoming marine vessel, not even Whitebeard, no doubt caught up in the loving display of affection between his two loved sons.

The crew didn't even realize they had been boarded until Ace suddenly burst into flames, sliding from under his lover and immediately punching a stream of fire at the marine captain attempting to decapitate one of the younger members of the ship.

This set the ship into motion, drawing their weapons and jumping the marines who thought they could interrupt the crew's entertainment. They never got to see Ace and Marco so close and dammit this was their one shot to truly let it sink in and the marines dare to interrupt it by boarding them! The nerve of some people!

After that first attack, Ace ignored the battle and slithered right back under Marco's body, and the phoenix resumed his work out, doubling as protection for his younger lover. The marines thought they were unaware and went to try and kill them before the pirates beat the snot out of them. Of course the pair was never caught by surprise because another family member was always there to take out the stupid marine.

When the battle concluded and the marines were either dead or shoved back onto their crippled ship, the crew turned back to Marco and Ace and laughed loudly at the sight. The two were once again caught up with each other, back to their own world instead of half-aware of the ensuing battle.

"Okay, sons! You've proven that Marco can do push-ups while kissing Ace. Now get to your rooms before you scar someone! Gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed, giving the reason behind the pair's action and also giving them the escape they needed to get back to their rooms and advance to more heavy parts of their favorite action.

The crew booed as the two stopped their work out but cheered again when Marco collected Ace in his arms and gave him and actual kiss. Their lips mashing together and their bodies clinging to one another as their tongues met and their kiss deepened.

Ace swung his legs up to wrap around Marco's waist as they started moving back toward the door to the lower rooms. Their lips still connected and Ace wiggling his body to create more friction that he desperately needed after all the kisses they had on deck in front of their family.

The trip back to their room was hazy, the only thing they could remember was their heated kisses and the brief stop right outside their door, where Marco shoved Ace into the wall, his hands slamming on either side of the youth's head as he pried open the moist cavern set before him and ravished it.

Ace was red and panting by the time Marco opened the door and deposited his squirming bundle on the invitingly plush bed. After doing so Marco stepped back to look onto the mess he made Ace into, and the sight was simply breath taking.

Ace was sprawled on their blue sheets, black hair creating a faux halo around his head, bringing forth the freckles painted on his young face. His dark eyes had blown pupils, wide with lust. His cheeks were dusted lightly with red, reaching down his strong neck and to the tops of his shoulders, highlighting every freckle that marred his skin. His chest was heaving with each breath he took, his pectoral and abdominal muscles quivering with anticipation. His black shorts were marked with a wet patch and a straining tent marking his straining erection no doubt.

Marco was almost drooling by the time he had finished taking in the full view of his young lover. Marco was thankful, that his lover was so wanton and beautiful. This was going to be an unforgettable event for sure.

Ace let out a whine, unwilling to allow his lover his continued perusal when he was ready for anything Marco wanted to do to him. Ace's back was slightly bowed, his body craving Marco's touch, waiting for the elder to connect flesh with flesh. Marco just laughed at his love's impatience.

"So wanton aren't you Ace; just waiting for me to finally touch you, yoi. You are ready for me, ready for me to touch you there," Marco gestured to Ace's tent problem in his shorts, "aren't you, Ace."

Ace cried out again, arching his back, hoping to entice Marco into doing those things he spoke. God, Ace needed him. Needed Marco to touch him, make love to him, needs the phoenix to lavish him with love and care. He just needed Marco.

Seeing that Marco wasn't going to move, was content just enjoying the view, Ace rose from the bed, wrapped his arms around the man's thick shoulders, and pulled him down to land on top of the hot head.

The connection of their flesh caused both men to moan, Ace throwing his head back and giving Marco the opportunity to lap at Ace's throat, marking him up and generally making the younger moan in pleasure and shake with anticipation.

Marco loved this. The side of his lover no one ever got to see, except him. The phoenix was the only one who saw Ace vulnerable like this. It was intoxicating. The only drug Marco would ever need and would ever allow himself to take.

Marco opened his mouth, licking at the spot just below Ace's ear, knowing that was the place he would get the most delicious of moans from. He wasn't disappointed as Ace dropped his jaw and moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the room's tight walls.

Marco detached from Ace's neck hesitantly to continue his perusal of the young body, moving his mouth down to Ace's left nipple. Loving the little nub with his tongue and pinching the other with his hand. Ace screamed and started panting when Marco switched targets and started licking the right nub, rubbing the other with his left hand while his right hand travelled down the firm abs, reaching for the prize hidden beneath the black shorts.

Ace wasn't quite idle while Marco was loving him, his toned arms wrapping around the broad muscled shoulders, caressing Marco's sensitive back with light touches, trying to draw Marco into speeding his actions up.

It worked as suddenly Marco's hand was in his pants, grabbing on to Ace's length, stroking it lightly and smirking as Ace let out an enchanting wanton moan.

Ace was in absolute heaven but he did not want to be the only one being pleased. So Ace flipped them over, to where Ace was over Marco. The phoenix did not seem too entirely surprised at the younger's action.

Ace then proceeded to shimmy down Marco's body, trying to give Marco as much friction as possible until Ace was facing Marco's covered erection. Without any pause Ace lowered Marco's pants, smiling and making a delighted noise at the lack of underwear.

Ace wasted no time in lowering his head and licking at the leaking tip, making Marco groan and grasp at Ace's hair, keeping the younger from moving away from his place before Marco's crotch. Of course Ace had no plan to move away, and instead took the tip into his mouth, still licking at the head.

Marco moaned and threw his head back, loving the feel of Ace's warm cavern around his length. And Ace moaned as well, loving Marco's substantial cock in his mouth, probably one of Ace's favorite sexual acts to do to his lover.

Ace didn't get to enjoy it all that long; Marco was up in seconds, stripping Ace of his black shorts, and flipping back to where he was on top. Firm lips met their perfect match. Marco kissing Ace for all that he is worth, licking the red bottom lip and not even waiting until Ace's mouth was fully open before Marco's tongue was in his partner's cavern.

Ace tried to moan, but Marco just swallowed it and moved his hands down Ace's back, gripping the firm globes of the fire man's ass, loving the feel of them in his large calloused hands. Massaging them gently, Ace continued to moan into Marco's mouth, desperately needing more of a release than he was getting.

His unspoken wish was granted when Marco's fingers caressed his crack, finding his hole and eagerly pressing inside. Ace was going to yell at the man for the lube, when one hand briefly left that lovely cleft to grab one such item. Pouring the slick onto his hand in a record time, Marco was back to probing Ace's tight hole, it had been almost a week since the last they got some private time together.

Ace just sighed and enjoyed the ministrations his elder lover was bestowing upon his more than willing body. God Marco was the perfect match for him, no matter how much older he was, or more experienced. They fit together and that was all that mattered. But Marco's love of teasing Ace was about to get him a fist in the face. Ripping away from Marco's too talented mouth, Ace yelled into his beloved's face.

"Get on with it Marco! I'm not some blushing virgin!"

The wicked smirk Marco adopted after that made Ace swallow and wonder what the hell he just unleashed from the man's mind. Within moments the teen was flipped over, his chest on the bed, his butt high in the air, his face flushing dark at the position. Marco didn't even pause, just slicked up his length and placed it at Ace's quivering entrance. Marco then leaned over his love and whispered in his ear.

"Ready, Ace?"

And with that Marco thrust in, going balls deep with the first thrust, moaning at the restrictive heat and at the sharp scream Ace let out. The teens head was flung back, revealing his throat and grabbing at the sheets as hard as he could, trying to find some sort of purchase on them.

Marco didn't give Ace anytime to adjust, knowing his lover enjoyed a little pain at the beginning. Marco set a steady pace, wrapping his hand around Ace's dangling length, pumping it in time with his thrusts, knowing that this was the way Ace preferred it.

The teen just kept moaning, his eyes shut from the onslaught of pleasure, barely moving any part of his body on his own, Marco pushing and pulling the teen any way he needed him. The only time the teen moved himself was to turn his head over his shoulder to meet his lips with Marco's.

The two continued on for a while, both wanting this to last as long as they could, knowing it would be the last time they would get any substantial amount of time to do such an activity. But all good things come to an end and soon Ace was moaning out his oncoming orgasm, and Marco responded by pounding hard into the teen, stroking him faster and faster.

The two came at the same time, Marco moaning into Ace's ear and Ace moaning out into the still room. And with that they collapsed on the bed, Marco laying on top of Ace, breathing heavily into his ear, Ace with his head to the side, panting into the normally fluffy but now sweat drenched pillow.

"God I love you, yoi."

Ace responded with a brilliant smile and a peck to Marco's lips.

"I love you too."

**Well that was an odd ending…welp~ one of two oneshots before I finish up chapter 5 of Once in a Blind Eye~ hope y'all enjoyed the blatant smut~ and I look forward to seeing y'all at my next oneshot!**


End file.
